


I'm Dreaming of a White(-haired) Christmas

by Mothfluff



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Perc'ahlia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically all the tropes, Christmas, Critmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfluff/pseuds/Mothfluff
Summary: „Could you repeat that, please?“„“You heard what I said, Percy.“„I did. I'd still like you to repeat it, simply to make sure my mind isn't playing tricks on me. Because this sounds like something from your brother's mind, not yours.“„All I asked was if you wanted to spend Christmas with me at my father's place, and make him think that you... that we're... that I have a boyfriend.“





	1. Driving Home for Christmas

„Could you repeat that, please?“

„“You heard what I said, Percy.“

„I did. I'd still like you to repeat it, simply to make sure my mind isn't playing tricks on me. Because this sounds like something from your brother's mind, not yours.“

Vex sighed and stirred her coffee. They were sitting in the most non-descript Starbucks she'd ever seen – oh, there were many nicer and more familiar little coffee shops dotted through town, but in any of them, they'd stand a chance to be met by someone of their surprisingly large group of friends. And having to awkwardly explain why she was having coffee alone with the newest addition to that group would be bad enough – if any of them overheard her proposition, it would be even worse.

„All I asked was if you wanted to spend Christmas with me at my father's place, and make him think that you... that we're... that I have a boyfriend.“

Percy only sipped on his coffee – he was most definitely used to better – and looked at her over the rim of his cup, one eyebrow raised high even above his glasses. At any other time, Vex would have had to admit that this pensive look of his was annoyingly attractive, especially focussed on her – right now it was only making her nervous in a bad way. She needed to make this deal. She hadn't expected him to be quite so indifferent.

„I mean, you told me that you're not doing anything for Christmas, really, with your sister staying at university with her friends. And you're pretty much the only one of our group who knows his way around an estate. And the only one sly enough to keep our story up without mistakes.“

Two little stabs against him, followed by a bit of flattery. She'd learned that it usually worked with Percy, and it seemed to work now – he leaned back in his chair, still looking at her, but far less tense than before.

„And why do you need a fake boyfriend for your christmas with Dad? From what I remember, it's usually you and your brother that team up to give him the finger at any occasion where you have to deal with him.“

„Yes. Usually.“ Vex stirred her coffee once again – her cup was twice as full as his was at this point, and getting cold. But she hadn't invited him here to drink coffee, really. „Except this year, because my brother's managed to find an actually reliable excuse with Keyleth on why he can't follow up on our father's invite.“

„I would've thought your father would want to meet this new girlfriend of Vax's. Did she not get invited?“

„Oh, she did. But _her_ father has decided to give her her christmas gift early, and it turns out to be a double ticket for a trip all across the country, and they've suspiciously decided to cash it in right now, so they're probably going to be... somewhere, in the wilderness, during christmas.“

It was a brilliant excuse, and Vex had a hard time admitting that her brother was lucky to use it. She was more busy with being angry at him for leaving her to deal with it all alone.

„I understand that you don't want to go alone, but why fake an entire relationship? Take Zahra with you, and watch your father's head explode trying not to say anything inappropriate to your on-again off-again girlfriend.“

„I thought of that.“ She hadn't. To be fair, she hadn't thought of Zahra for quite a while. That nagging image of the beautiful white-haired lady in her head during lonely moments had been replaced by someone with equally white hair, but so far, she'd refused to think of it more clearly. „I really can't take Zahra. Not after last year's debacle with Vax and Gilmore. I mean, I do want to annoy my father, but I also kind of want to enjoy christmas for a little bit and not spend it fighting all the time.“

„Stay home, then. Make up a fake boyfriend here in town, and that you're invited to his family's this year, and tell your dad how rude it would be to decline their lovely invite in favour of his cynical one. That way you get out of the whole situation and get to enjoy christmas however you like it.“

 _However I like it,_ she thought. The way she liked it was most definitely not sitting at home with Trinket, while her brother was away with his new lady and all her friends had someone to celebrate with except for her. She'd even rather face her father alone instead of that – but she simply couldn't. She really needed this deal with Percy, but there was no apparent getting forward.

 

„Ok, alright, fine. I guess I'll have to be completely honest here, goddamnit. You really know how to push my buttons.“ She sighed and rubbed across her eyes, not noticing the soft smile that flashed across his face for a second.

„I _can't_ do anything else, no matter what you or I or anyone else thinks of doing that's more reasonable. I _wanted_ to call my father to tell him I'm not coming without Vax, but I got his wife instead. And, god, she's just so _nice._ So happy to have me visit for the holiday. So I panicked and couldn't think of another excuse and I thought, if I asked to bring a random guy they've never heard of, even she would say no, but she didn't. It got her even more excited to meet my new boyfriend who I made up on the spot.“

It all rushed out in an angry rant against herself, but she was still conscious enough to omit the part where she had immediately thought of him as the new boyfriend to bring – it was only, she convinced herself, because Percy was exactly the kind of guy her father would both like and hate to see as her partner. Wealthy and of a good position, able to better his delinquent daughter's status on one side. Actually wealthier and of a far better status than himself on the other side. And vindictive enough to jab back at any comment her father could make that would only make her rage. She'd seen Percy tear into strangers in the politest way possible when they were too quick to judge his new friends. She could imagine him do it just as perfectly against her father. She kind of wanted to see it, actually.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Percy's laugh. It wasn't loud, all-out laughter, more an amused giggle that slightly grew larger, but it was definitely more than what she was used to from him. She could count the moments of him laughing on one hand, and he definitely never did more than a short snort or grin if they were in larger company. She tried everything she could to make him laugh, but there was no time to cherish it now. He'd already stopped and leaned forward, a wicked smile on his face.

„Vex, if you'd just started with the truth of you getting yourself into situations you didn't assess properly because of your hotheadedness, I would've said yes right away.“ He emptied his cup and his smile turned softer, yet still wicked. „Alright, I'll come with you for christmas. It might actually be enjoyable to watch the chaos unfold.“

* * *

 

„Thank you for driving, as well.“

The 4 hour drive had been surprisingly pleasant. She already knew that Percy could be a decent conversational partner if only his mind was focussed on something else as well, so he couldn't constantly overthink everything he said. And focussing on driving safely through the more and more snow-filled countryside seemed to work.

„Well, I thought if you wanted to make a grand entrance for shock as I expect from you, we probably shouldn't show up in the heap of rust and ducttape that was once your VW beetle.“

He was the only one allowed to talk about her car derisively - if only because she could hear the hint of affection in his voice. Ever since they'd met a year ago, he had been working on her car at least once a month, fixing little hitches and larger problems. It was by now more of a project of his than a car of hers.

„Besides, I wouldn't want to drive in anything that unsafe through this snow.“

He shifted to slow down a bit, and Vex remembered the old newspaper clipping that Pike had quietly told her about. The one detailling the story of how the most influental business man of the area had crashed his car in a snowstorm. How the car behind him, equally filled with family, wasn't able to break quickly enough. How the only ones the Emergency Services could save hours later were a young boy and his little sister. She suddenly realised that Percy offering to drive them both was far more than just a small gesture.

 

A quiet rustling sound behind them snapped her back to the present. Trinket had gotten up in the backseat and was sniffing around Percy's headrest. Luckily she managed to push the large dog back before he could lick across his ear.

„Trinket, down!“ She turned to Percy, who seemed unfaced by it all. It had happened about 4 times during the drive so far, after all. „And I'm really sorry about Trinket shedding all over the backseat. I promise I'll clean it when we get back home. I just couldn't... the kennel is really expensive.“ That, and she really hoped for a calming pile of fur to cuddle at night after facing her father.

„It's fine, Vex. I've transported worse with this car.“ His mind flashed back to the one and only time he'd offered to play designated driver while on a night out with Grog and Pike and shuddered. „We should be arriving pretty soon, anyway.“

Trinket gave a short, dissatisfied snort before turning to the bag of gifts next to him. Vex reached back even further to shoo him away. She hadn't bought much – not like her father would be interested in it anyway – but showing up empty-handed had been out of the question, and even Vax had left her a small gift for their younger sister. She was far more surprised that Percy had brought his own little bag of neatly wrapped boxes.

„It's very sweet of you to get something for Velora, by the way. She'll love you for it, and so will her mum.“

„Well, I assumed that the rest of the gifts would be from 'us', so to speak.“ They hadn't really talked any further about their fabricated relationship, and Vex wondered if maybe they should've set some guidelines, but assumed that Percy would play along well enough.

„Yes, obviously. But then who's the rest of your boxes for?“ She couldn't help but grin, but he only answered it with his own smirk.

„You wouldn't expect me to forget Trinket, would you?“

 

* * *

 

„They're here! She's here! It's Vex'ahlia!“

She could hear Velora's happy shouting even through closed car doors as they parked next to her father's ridiculous top-of-the-line sportscar – Vex relished the far more polished look of Percy's well-kept Oldtimer standing out against the showboating of the modern car.

The little girl standing at the front door was excitedly jumping up and down, waving at them until Vex waved back, then ducking inside shouting again for her parents.

The whole trip was probably worth it just for Velora's big smile.

 

„So this is your father's estate. Quite something for an ambassador.“

Percy was politely understating and they both knew it. Syldor had not been happy with his contract until they included the most modern, painful architecture of a house as possible, and a garden to match it.

Vex remembered her teenage years in this house and thought back the beautiful, historic Whitestone mansion that Percy had brought her and their friends back to once, after a trip together, casually mentioning that he had a 'place to stay' halfway back into town when it was getting dark. Compared to her father's stark grey, minimalist house, Whitestone seemed like a fairytale castle to her.

Percy's mind seemed to work over the same thing.

 

„I can't really tell just from the front – is it about the size of Whitestone? It might be a bit larger, even. What a place for such a little family.“

„It's always about size with you men, isn't it.“ She snickered, especially when Percy playfully swatted at her arm.

„I was just wondering how your boyfriend's home measured up to your father's. I am here to make him feel inferior, right? That's part of the plan, even if you won't admit it.“

It was easy enough to avoid an answer by picking their luggage out of the trunk, but Vex had quietly assumed that he'd seen through all of her plan the moment she'd asked for his help anyway. Percy, meanwhile, opened the backdoor to a flurry of brown fur jumping and running down the gravel walk to the front door before Vex could say anything to stop him.

„Lord, that- DOG!“ was the first thing they heard of the deep, stoic voice of Syldor, followed by a delighted „Trinket!“ from Velora and a lot of slobbery noises and giggling. Her father stood in the door by now, looking them both up and down as they walked up to him.

„We expected you a bit sooner. I'm afraid lunch is already over.“

„There was an awful lot of snow on the roads. Better safe than sorry, right? But don't worry, we stopped at a lovely place two towns over to eat something.“

It could have been a perfectly normal chat if it weren't for the biting tone in both their voices. Vex had already pushed past him into the hallway, quickly followed by Percy, who almost stumbled over Trinket's wagging tail while Velora scratched the dog's ears. Her mother Devana had arrived right behind her by now.

She greeted Vex with a genuinely happy „Welcome home, my dear!“ and a hug before turning to Percy. „Oh, and you're the young man she told us about!“

„I don't recall the name, unfortunately.“ Syldor chimed in from the side, but before Vex could react, she saw a perfectly fake smile appear on Percy's face.

„I'm terribly sorry about that. We really should have met sooner, at any rate.“ He offered her father his hand. „Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third.“

Vex heard Velora below her quietly gasp as she stared up at the tall man, who now bent down slightly towards her after shaking Syldor and Devana's hands. „You can call me Percy, though, that's far easier to remember.“

Vex didn't take in much for the next few minutes. It was friendly chatter, basic questions about their drive and the weather and how wonderful it was to have snow for christmas, and how used to it Percy must be, coming from the North, and how nice it was to finally meet him. She was much more focussed on watching her father instead, his face shifting ever so slightly from the usually detached mask to a furrowed brow. All Percy had to do was give him his name, she thought, to make him feel bad already.

Luckily she noticed Devana turning to her and shared a quick smile with her.

„I figure you want to put your bags down and maybe rest a bit. Let me show you to the guesthouse – we had it made ready for you this morning!“  
„Guesthouse.“ She echoed.

„Yes. We built it only this year after far too many visitors to accomodate in the main.“ Syldor's smile was not even half as friendly as his wife's. „It's just past the patio.“

Not even ten minutes, and she was already shooed out of the house like... well, like an unwelcome relative, Vex thought, when she suddenly felt a hand in hers, squeezing ever so slightly, and looked up at Percy.

„That sounds rather nice, doesn't it, Vex? We'll have some privacy from time to time.“

She wasn't sure what she enjoyed more – her father's brow furrowing even further at the edge of her vision, Devana's short chuckle, or the strange twinkle in Percy's eyes.

 

* * *

 

„It actually is quite a nice guesthouse.“ Percy sounded as surprised as Vex was once they'd gotten inside and Devana had left them alone.

It was more of a bungalow than a house, definitely a bit further away from the mansion than 'just past the patio', not that she cared. A small living room with a kitchenette – good coffee, Percy would be happy about that – and a bathroom with an actual tub. And a cozy bedroom, she deducted as she opened the last door to carry her luggage inside and stopped still at the sight of the large bed in front of her.

„Oh. Well.“ Percy had followed right behind her, it seemed, as she heard his voice directly into her ear. „The couch looks large enough.“

„Don't be ridiculous.“ Vex turned around a bit too fast, hitting him in the chest with her shoulder before he could step back. „It's a large enough bed, and it's only for a few nights. I've shared with Vax a thousand times, and he's never complained. I'm not a bad bed partner, apparently.“

„He's your brother.“

„Well then I've shared a bed with Grog or Gilmore on some trips as well, and they haven't complained either.“

„It's really not about-“ Percy sighed. His face was hard to read at times, but Vex wondered if she wasn't detecting a hint of very strong embarassment before he shifted back to his usual demeanor. „Alright. Fine. I hope you don't hog the covers, though.“

„Don't worry. It doesn't get nearly as cold as in Whitestone around here.“

 

He mumbled something she couldn't really make out before setting down his own bag on a chair at the end of the room and began to unpack. She watched him for a minute, almost absent-mindedly – his movements were still so new to her, and she couldn't resist the urge to study them. She could tell all of her friends from quite a distance simply based on their moving, a habit she developed for far worse things when she and Vax were younger. It was better to notice shifty behaviour or dangerous people from a distance rather than up close. But they were in a better place now, and her talent was worth not much more than being able to order their friend's drink long before they'd even found them in the pub and surprise them with it.

Still, she wanted to put Percy's to memory as well. He was slow in a very careful way, and precise. No movement seemed unecessary, everything was calculated. Vex wondered if he ever did or said anything without thinking it through at least three times. Then again, he seemed less decided and cock-sure whenever he was faced with the wit of the twins... or her alone.

„I wonder how long it'll take before we can make your father's head implode from sheer frowning.“ He turned to her with a grin, and she was glad her eyes shifted up quickly enough to not be noticed.

„If you keep flashing your title and flirting with his daughter right in front of him, probably just a few hours.“

„You just let me know if I take it too far. Preferably with a hard kick against the shin under the table, anything else I probably won't notice. We haven't really talked about this fake relationship beforehand.“

„Don't worry, darling. I don't think you could ever take it too far.“

She'd vanished towards the kitchen before he could stammer out a reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Her father's christmas dinner was smaller than usual – a few select and actually polite guests, rather than the party he used to throw when the twins were younger. Vex watched Devana sitting next to Velora, who happily turned her potatoes into mashed ones with her fork while the adults held conversations above her head, and wondered just how much they both had changed her father.

He was still more than enough of a pretentious idiot, though. Percy had been introduced as simply „Percy, Vex'ahlia's boyfriend“ - and kept repeating his full name almost in defiance while Vex grinned at the guest's various reactions to it and her father's face turning more and more sour.

Other than that, neither she nor Percy had much to fight against. Her father had decidedly seated them as far away from him as possible, it seemed, to avoid any discussions. Conversation with others at their table was light, and people seemed more interested in Percy's family business than his relationships.

Except for the traditionally eccentric and loud aunt that every family seemed to have – even one as cold and distant as Syldor's.

 

„So, now, you lovebirds!“ Aunt Sidiah sounded as if she'd had at least 2 more glasses of wine than anyone else. „Tell me, tell me more! Tell me everything!“

„I think everything might be a bit too much.“

„Oh, don't be like that, Vex! It's just such a rare thing for you to show interest in a boy, let alone bring him home! Not like your brother.“

Percy couldn't help but grin – he'd only just become a part of their friend group when Vax had decided to bring Gilmore to easter brunch at Dad's, but he had heard the only slightly exaggerated tale at their own brunch afterwards. Apparently Gilmore's glorious attire and behaviour didn't mesh well with Syngorn's high society, which was surprising, considering how much class the man could show if he wanted to – but maybe he and Vax hadn't wanted to.

„So tell me! How did you meet? When?“

„I'm afraid it's a rather boring story.“ Percy was quicker on the draw than Vex. „We were at the same New Years party last year – shared friends, you know – and both without a date, so I guess we were sort of left alone together. I don't know how much of it was on purpose.“ He winked at Vex, who was surprisingly quick to look down at her food. „We met for coffee a week later, and it just went on from there.“

It wasn't a lie, she thought. He didn't know the part where she'd annoyed her brother for a week that she had no New Years date to kiss at midnight while Vax had two, and maybe he hadn't noticed the wide grin on Keyleth's face when she'd introduced them to each other at the party. And he was simply polite enough to omit the bit where she'd drunkenly plastered a fat smooch on him at midnight. She remembered his bright red face and his flustered stammer, and the tiny smile that crept up before Grog with his novelty glasses smashed them both together in a bear hug.

Coffee a week later was more of a group tradition, anyway. He'd kept a chair for her when she was late, with his big bright coat.

„So it's almost your anniversary, then!“ Aunt Sidiah clapped her hands together. „Are you planning anything special?“ A wink. „Maybe a ring?“

Now Vex was faster. „I'd say a year is maybe a bit too early for that. I think fun at a regular NYE party will be enough for us.“

„And a gift.“ Percy smiled, and it didn't seem as fake as it had for the rest of the evening.

„If you want, darling.“

„Oh, always."

 

 


	2. One More Sleep 'Til Christmas

It was barely after ten o'clock when the dinner slowly began to die down and the few remaining guests made their way over to the sitting room. Vex pulled Percy aside before he could follow the group.

„Do you want to go for a walk, maybe?“ He only nodded. „Good. I'll get our coats.“ And she was already down the hallway.

„Oh, are you leaving us?“ Devana's voice appeared behind him – she'd left the dinner a bit earlier, putting Velora to bed.

„Vex needs a bit of fresh air. I hope that's alright.“

„Don't worry about it. She usually slips out around this time from what I know. It's just another tradition to get used to.“

„I guess I'll always be learning new things about her.“

„You two work wonderfully together.“ Devana's smile was one that Percy only barely remembered - the smile of a mother who knows best. „I hope after all this you'll work up the courage to actually ask her out on a coffee date. I'm sure she'll say yes.“

He stuttered too quickly, Percy scolded himself, instead of finding the humorous reply that might hold up their ruse. Devana only patted his shoulder.

„Don't worry, my boy. Syldor knows nothing, and I'm not going to be telling him.“

He still had no reply while she left him standing alone in the corridor.

 

Vex returned moments later to a Percy who she could only describe as even paler than usual.

„Everything alright? Did my father say something?“

„No, everything's fine. I just think I need some fresh air myself.“

„Let's go then. We can pick up Trinket on the way.“ She pulled him out the door as soon as he had his coat on and, after a quick stop at the guesthouse to find an overly excited Trinket who'd spent the evening dozing on the sofa, she steered both of them down the gravel way towards the small forest that the mansion hid in.

Their walk was quiet, safe for Trinket's desire to sniff absolutely everything in his path, but once they reached the large fir trees still green even under all the snow, Vex took a deep breath herself. She wasn't sure whether it was the scent of nature, the cold air or the deep silence of the woods at night, but she felt herself calm almost completely.

Percy seemed less calm. He'd stepped away from her, trying to keep Trinket under control and only earning himself some snow-covered pants and a big slurp across his cheek. He always tried to keep busy when his mind couldn't deal too well with whatever was going on, that much she'd learned from the many times he came over to work on her car without her asking, only to find out later from anybody – Pike, Keyleth, even Cassandra once or twice – that it was a troublesome date on the calendar or a fight had happened that he wanted to not think about.

„Are you sure you're alright?“ It was nothing big – nobody else would've probably noticed under his controlled behaviour as always – but, well, Vex had spend more than enough time studying him by now to know when something was off.

„Devana knows. That we're pretending.“

„Oh. Shit.“

„She said she's not going to tell your father, though.“

„Oh. Good.“ They'd left the house far behind them by now, and she'd almost forgotten they were here to play out a story for Syldor, not just having a walk as friends. „We'll keep on truckin', then?“

„Sure. That's what I'm here for, after all.“

„You're doing a brilliant job, by the way.“ Vex had caught up to him and hit his elbow with hers, both hands deep in their pockets to ward off the cold, hoping the smile on her face was convincing. „My father's face every time you simply said your name, and how everyone keeps asking you about your business while he tries to talk about politics? I love it. And that was a good story to keep aunt Sidiah happy.“

„Well, it wasn't a lie. That part was easy.“ He smiled back now, at least. Yet still uneasy. „And I got no shinkicks, so I assumed I did alright.“

 

They were slightly off the well-trodden path by now, following Trinket deeper into the woods – Vex subconsciously kept track of their direction, watching the stars through the rifts between the many trees while Percy was just trekking alongside, sometimes stumbling over the uneven ground.

„So are you going to invent a sad breakup story before easter, or do I keep the job of pretend boyfriend? I'll have to ask for a raise sometime, I warn you.“

„I hadn't thought that far.“ To be honest, she hadn't thought about this situation at all except for 'great, it'll really piss of Syldor' and maybe a tiny bit of 'this will be a lot more fun with Percy by my side', and it was turning out to be quite a handful more than that. „Maybe I'll just say you're busy.“

„Then you'll have to get your brother in on the story.“

„Oh god. He's never going to stop teasing me about this.“

„And me, I'd say.“ Percy was still smiling as he walked on, but she realised by now that it was one of the more patented fake ones. „Guess we'll have to break up, then, for everybody's sake. Make it a good story, too. I'll gladly take all of the blame, it'll make you look better. We could make up a scenario, to keep us both on the same page.“

„Or we could not, right now.“

Finally he turned to notice that she had been trailing far behind him – the thought of even a fake breakup was surprisingly painful. Vex's face was apparently easier to read than his own, but he was still polite enough not to mention it.

„Yeah, let's not. We should focus on the current story.“

Trinket had taken a curve by now, uninterested in the human's awkward conversation, bringing them back on the walking path. With Vex's mind no longer occupied by keeping them on safe tracks, other worries crept in.

„At least we only need to keep up appearances here and not explain it to everyone at home. If Vax was here...“

„I wouldn't be here anyway, because you wouldn't have asked me.“ Percy sounded more worried than necessary, but his next sentence explained it a bit better. „And I, uh, I sort of had to tell Keyleth. About me coming here. Not the fake boyfriend part.“

„What? Why?!“

„Well, she asked! She wanted to know if I was alone for christmas, and, I mean.“ He shrugged and seemed far smaller than his actual size. „You know Keyleth. I had to say something positive to stop the puppy eyes that were already imagining me sad in front of the TV on christmas. So I said you just invited me because you didn't want me to be lonely either.“

„If she knows, Vax knows. You know that.“

„I know.“

Vex only groaned. She could already hear her brother's voice full of teasing glee the next time they spoke. She wasn't living this down anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

„I think we need something warm to drink before bed.“ Percy was already untangling snowballs from Trinket's fur back at the guesthouse and earning himself more facelicks while Vex was still taking off her shoes.

„Please, no coffee. I know you can drink it at any time of day, but I need some sleep tonight.“

„I think I saw some hot chocolate as well.“ He rummaged through the kitchen drawers while she sat down on the sofa, Trinket well-groomed in the corner on a blanket, and listened to him going to work. The quiet clanking of cups and spoons, a pot on the stove, the tiny fridge door. It was just the same when Vax would make them tea in their flat, yet it felt completely different.

It didn't take long until Percy handed her a steaming cup, sipping from his own – chocolate as well, not coffee, surprisingly – and stood beside the sofa.

„You planning on going somewhere else? Sit down.“

„I was wondering.“ Another sip, and Vex tried not to giggle about his slightly steamed up glasses. „I know it's not the 25th yet – but we... – my family used to open our gifts on christmas eve. We're doing the whole big gift exchange thing with Velora and the parents tomorrow morning, but would it be alright if I gave you one of mine now?“

„Well I'm definitely not saying no to an early gift. But just how many did you bring me? I thought the bag was for Trinket.“ She winked at him over the rim of her cup, and was happy to see another rare smile on his face.

„Don't worry, I definitely didn't forget Trinket. After you made me your fake boyfriend, I got some fake relationship gifts. Got to show off in front of your dad, don't we?“

Vex was wondering what kind of gifts would be 'showing off' in front of parents in Percy's mind while he went to the bedroom, picked a small package from his bag and handed it over to her. Percy's gifts were always immaculately wrapped – they'd all assumed he was making the poor store clerks do it until Keyleth told them about his perfect origami skills. Careful, calculated precision, she thought, like in everything he does.

 

She unwrapped a somewhat unassuming booklet – upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a coupon book for a whole number of local restaurants and cafes in their city. Percy finally sat down beside her.

„I know you pretend like you don't care, but the coffee you drink... you really need to find some new places in town.“

„So you're giving me a gift that is a thinly veiled critique about my culinary tastes.“ Her smile was meant to soften the blow, but they were both used to jabbing back and forth without actually meaning it anyway.

„I'm giving you the gift of enjoying new culinary experiences. No subtext intended.“

„Thank you very much. I will enjoy them.“ She turned a few pages. „Oh, these are like two for one deals! So I can drink TWO good coffees instead of one bad one.“

„Or you can treat some friends. You know, those people who have had to drink all the bad coffee with you in the past.“ His voice was sarcastic, but his fumbling hands around his cup spoke a different language.

„Aw, Percy, were you hoping to get invited to coffee? Is that the subtext of the gift?“

He only snorted before taking another sip, but came to a halt when she suddenly snuggled up to him and put her head on his shoulder, looking up with almost the same puppy dog eyes Keyleth so often used against him, but in a very different way. „I'll make sure to use at least one coupon with you, I promise.“

„That's all I needed to hear, thank you.“

„Well.“ Vex stood up so suddenly Percy almost spilled his drink. „Turnabout is fair play, I think. I'll get my gift.“

„You don't have to – tomorrow morning -“

„Oh, I got more than one for you as well. Too many things in the shops just scream Percy at me.“ She ruffled through his hair from the back of the couch before slipping into the bedroom and returning with her gift – less well-wrapped, but in a decorated bag instead.

Percy spent almost no time opening the tied up strings and pulled out the largest coffee mug he'd ever seen. _Don't talk to me before coffee_ was printed across the front.

„Look at the bottom.“ Vex was grinning, leaning over the sofa behind him.

_Don't talk to me after coffee either._

„And you were talking about subtly critiquing someone's culinary tastes.“

„I'd say it's less about your taste and more about your general attitude towards people.“

Percy lent back, his head right next to hers as he turned it and smiled - genuinely. „Thank you for the fitting gift. I promise I will fill it to the brim with coffee and stare down anyone daring to speak to me while I drink.“

„Even me?“

„Even you. The mug sayeth so.“

„Pretty sure you need to sleep if you slip into such convoluted phrasing.“ Vex yawned and looked at her cellphone's watch. „Almost midnight.“

 

* * *

 

„Goddamnit, I've won a bet against Vax and now I can't even collect the money because I can't tell him.“ Vex was giggling, her face partially hidden unter the duvet. Percy stood in the bedroom door, somewhat perplexed.

„A bet about what?“

„Your sleeping attire.“ Her eyes travelled down his striped blue cotton pajamas as he looked down as well.

„What's wrong with it?“

„Absolutely nothing, dear.“ She patted the mattress beside her and pretended not to notice the pink on his cheeks as he sat down. „I was expecting nothing less from you than the most old-fashioned pj's you could find in a department store.“

She heard him grumble slightly while getting settled under the covers, a quiet clinking of his glasses on the sidetable and the sound of the lightswitch beside him, and was glad she'd decided to pack a simple tshirt and shorts - the bed was large enough for two, but small enough that she could feel Percy's trouserleg against her naked one. She tried not to think too hard about his reaction if she had opted for her usual way of sleeping in the nude.

„Wait. If you bet on old-fashioned pajamas, what did Vax bet on?“

„Oh, he said you either fell asleep fully clothed or completely naked, nothing inbetween.“

„Well, don't go collecting your money just now. He's partially right.“ She could hear his grin without seeing it in the dark and kicked him against the shin as light as she could.

„You're a tease.“

 

They laid still in the darkness for quite some time, but Vex could hear just by his breathing that Percy was nowhere near asleep yet. Her eyes closed, she wondered how much he could see without his glasses, how much he saw in the dark, and whether he was watching her right now the way he'd done during dinner, whenever he thought she wasn't noticing.

„Percy?“

„M-hm?“ His voice was less sleepy, more interrupted in thought. She opened her eyes and noticed his closing quickly.

„Are you really okay with all this? I know I kind of... I guess I completely pushed you into this.“

„I told you, it's fine. As long as you don't steal the covers.“

She shifted a bit, pushing the duvet down towards him as if to prove a point.

„I'm not talking about the bed. Well, not just. I mean this whole thing with the fake relationship and dealing with... my family during christmas. Pretty sure you could enjoy some quiet time at home right now.“

„Pretty sure I'm enjoying some quiet time with you right now.“

„You're a dear, darling.“

„Pretty sure you need to sleep if you slip into such convoluted phrasing.“

„Maybe not quite as much a dear as I thought.“

She smiled nonetheless and shifted a bit closer. She could feel his warmth all through the covers – he always felt so warm, even with the room as frosty as it was now, and it was hard to resist the urge to snuggle up to him just to steal some heat. On her bedside table, her cellphone gave off a soft glow from shifting into sleepmode modus, as it always did at midnight.

„Percy?“

„M-hm?“ He sounded a bit more sleepy now.

„Merry christmas.“

„Merry christmas. Now sleep.“

She shifted one more time to lean over, leaving a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He was asleep in seconds.

 


	3. On the First Day of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me

Vex awoke to the low sound of rustling and an inert feeling of cold on her face while her body was still warm under the covers. Blinking her eyes open without moving, she found the source of rustling in the corner – Percy was putting the finishing touches on his Christmas outfit, buttoning up a white shirt and folding up the sleeves. Vex wondered for a moment if he'd gotten completely dressed in the room and why she couldn't wake up sooner.

„Din't peg you fer'n early riser.“ She mumbled and pulled the covers up higher.

„I'm usually not, no.“ He turned around – his hair was still very much mussed up from sleep, but the rest of him was impeccable as always. „But it does get a bit too cold without a blanket after a while.“

„You're making that up just to annoy me.“

„I absolutely swear I woke up with not a single piece of fabric on me except for my pj's. You looked very warm in your giant blanket burrito.“ He lifted up the mentioned blanket and Vex could only squeal from the cold suddenly hitting her feet before she pulled them back up – it was of no help, as Percy continued to pull on the covers until she was completely prone to the cold air of the room. She sat up with a huff.

„Alright, I get the message, Mr. Snark. What time is it?“

„Only 8, but the lights are on in the house already. I'd say Velora's been running amok since 7 at least.“

She sighed and swung her legs over the corner of the bed, picking up her clothes and stomping off to the bathroom, not without giving Percy a quick pat on the hair to smoothen it down. If she noticed Percy's eyes trailing after her, she didn't mention it – but she did try to put an extra swing into her hips.

 

Velora was indeed already up and running. In fact, she headed straight for them once they came in from the patio doors – Percy could barely hold onto his stack of gifts as she wrapped around his legs.

„Merry christmas, Percy! Merry christmas, Vex'ahlia! Merry christmas, Trinket!“ The hugs were quick, but strong for a little girl, and her eyes were already on the packages while she was still cuddling Trinket. „Are those for me?!“

„Not all of them, darling.“ Vex patted her head – no chance of ruffling through it like with Percy's, considering the fine braid. „Let's get them under the tree, first.“

Velora stormed back into the hallway again, down to the living room where her parents were waiting.

„Good morning, you two, and merry christmas.“ Devana was smiling from the couch, already partially covered in wrapping paper. „Did you have a good morning? I'm afraid Velora already opened a few gifts – she was so excited -“

Vex kneeled down on the floor in front of the tree, spreading out her own giftbags. „Oh it's fine, I know we're a bit late. I really needed some coffee first.“ She didn't see Devana's smile towards Percy, who simply put down his tower of gifts and sat down next to the tree on the floor, with Velora climbing onto his lap in seconds.

„Did you bring a gift for me too, Percy? I got a gift for you!“

„You do?“

„Yeah! I made it when Mama said you were visiting.“ She climbed back down and grabbed a small parcel to thrust into his hands. „And this one for Vex'ahlia, and one for Vax'ildan-“ she continued on as Vex was handed two gifts.

Percy unwrapped the most colourful notebook he'd ever seen. The previously dark blue cover had been covered in stickers, pressed flowers, puffy glitter paint and sequins, all in different shades of blue, gold and silver. Vex unwrapped an equally coloured scarf.

„Mama and I made the scarf together, with water and special paint! I picked the colours.“ Velora turned around to Percy after Vex had hugged her thanks. „And I made your book all on my own! Because Mama said you have to write down a lot of things if you work in business.“

„I do. I'm definitely going to use it a lot. Thank you very much, it's lovely.“

Devana and Vex were quietly snickering in unison as Percy looked down again on his notebook. Well, he'd been teased about lesser things by his friends, he certainly would be able to ignore them by now, even with this glittering notebook in hand.

He leaned over to pick one of the boxes off of his tower and handed it to Velora, who immediately teared into it. Luckily, the actual gift was hidden inside a box that didn't mind eager little hands pulling at it. She gasped when she opened it to find a small silver hairpin, decorated with blue feathers and a silk flower.

„It's like yours, Vex'ahlia!“ She ran over to Devana, who carefully clipped it into the top of her braid.

„I'm glad you like it. I know Vex has had hers for ages and still loves it, so maybe you'll keep it just as long.“

Vex couldn't help but grin as Velora twirled in front of them. „Well, now I'm absolutely not worried that my gift is far less awesome.“ She pouted playfully at Percy while handing a bag to her little sister. There was no need to worry, though – Velora squealed just as loud when she pulled out a giant stuffed dog who bore a striking resemblance to the shaggy Trinket currently sniffing around the christmas tree.

* * *

 

The morning felt almost calm. Sure, Velora was spinning around as if she'd eaten a bag of sugar, tearing into gifts and excitedly hopping on the sofa next to her mother as the adults unwrapped some of their own. And sure, Syldor had been as disinterested in it all as possible, almost ignoring the few gifts he was handed by anyone, especially by Vex, who'd only gotten him the standard tie and handkerchief set he got every year. But there was a feeling of genuine joy over the place that Vex didn't remember from any of her previous christmas mornings in her father's house. Devana was perpetually smiling, and it felt difficult not to smile back. It was equally difficult not to smile at Percy, who'd been keeping up with the constant chatter of Velora while she climbed all over him inbetween running around with her new toys.

„I think you forgot Trinket's gift, darling.“ Vex said, still with a smile as she looked to the two gifts still remaining in what was once Percy's tower. Trinket, however, was lying on her feet, happily chewing on the new knotted rope he'd already gotten so he 'won't chew through all the ropes in my garage anymore', as Percy'd explained.

„I felt like keeping the best for last.“ He handed her the larger, flatter one of the two packages. „This one is from me and Vax together, which means he helped pick it and I helped pay it.“

She remembered how he'd mentioned gifts to 'show off to Dad' as she unwrapped what was clearly a jewelry box from a shop she never thought of setting foot in, let alone buy something from without destroying her credit. Velora seemed to recognise it too.

„Is it a ring?!“

„I hope not, since the box is far too big, and we're nowhere near ring-territory either.“

Velora was still trying to repeat the word 'territory' as Vex opened the box. A set of earrings and a necklace shimmered into her eyes, a simplistic design of silver curves and lapislazuli stones. It looked like something she'd always wanted without even knowing about it. Jewelry was not something she really indulged in – too bothersome to wear during everyday life, and at the same time too expensive except for cheap drugstore copies. And yet, some little part of her younger self had coveted the shiny gems of the high society ladies. And some little part of her current self felt like every nice outfit she so rarely put on for a dinner date or to crash a fancy party with Vax and the gang could do with something more.

„Vax said it was your favourite stone.“

„It is.“ Was all she could answer while carefully stroking over the necklace's pendant. “Percy, this is crazy. You really didn't have to- it's too much-“

It was a fake-relationship gift, she tried to tell herself even as she felt her eyes getting misty. It was just for show. A damned good show, she had to admit, but nothing more.

„Vax'ildan helped picked this? I wouldn't have thought he had an eye for jewelry. Except maybe gaudy goldpieces from that eccentric vendor.“ Her father's harsh voice cut through everything she was feeling at the moment like a dagger. Percy, as always, was quicker than her.

„I don't know about that, but I do know he knows his sister better than anyone else. Better than she herself, probably, and definitely better than I do. So I was very glad he helped me.“

Vex tried to imagine the two boys in a jewelry shop. Bickering about everything, Vax doing his best to annoy the salespeople with his anti-rich comments, Percy doing his best not to get recognised as _the_ de Rolo while Vax constantly used yet mispronounced his names, the whole process of picking, wrapping, paying – it was enough to make her giggle even through the onset of tears.

„It's perfect. Thank you. I have to call Vax to say thank you, sorry.“

She was up and out of the room before Percy or anyone else could say something.

 

Steadying herself against the cool stone wall of the hallway, Vex managed to fight her tears back completely. Why they were even there in the first place, she wasn't sure. Her father faking interest in order to be condescending was nothing new. And this whole gift exchange was only pretend.

But the beautiful gift wasn't fake. Percy taking the time, and taking Vax, to make sure he got the right thing wasn't fake. The look on his face as she unwrapped it was most definitely not fake.

She took another deep breath before dialing her brother's number. An excited duet greeted her with a 'Merry Christmas!', as she heard the echo of the speakerphone she was apparently set on.

„Merry christmas you two. Did you have a nice morning?“  
„Oh yeah. This hotel is amazing.“ She heard Vax's smile, and managed a smile in return. „How's your morning? Dad drive you crazy yet?“

„Not yet. Velora is a honeybun, I don't think anybody could be mad around her.“

„And how's Percy?“ Keyleth chimed in from the side.

„Percy's a dear, smiling through the whole chaos as if it was the most normal thing in the world.“

„Percy, smiling?!“ Vax pretended to be shocked. „Are you sure he's himself?“

„He's been drinking coffee and making fun of me, so I think it's him.“

„He better not be giving you any trouble at christmas morning.“

„No, he gave me jewelry.“

Keyleth was gasping and squeeing in the background at the same time. Vax sounded less enthusiastic.

„Oh, yeah, that. Did you like it? That shop was just... Well if you liked it it's good. I did pay a bit, you know, not just Percy, but it was simply insane-“

„I love it. Thank you, Vax. Percy already told me it was from both of you. I would've said it's a bit much if it came from Percy alone, anyway.“

„Gotta keep up appearances. No sense in having a fake boyfriend if it doesn't make steam come out of Dad's ears.“

Vex felt an icecold shiver down her back. „Wait, you know? Did he tell you?“

„Stubby, how good are you again at keeping secrets from me? That's right, horrible. And Percy's worse. He stammered something about a simple gift not being enough for like 5 minutes before giving in and telling me.“

She heard Keyleth making confused sounds in the background while she collected her thoughts.

„It was a stupid idea, I know, but I didn't know what to do without you-“

„I think it's a brilliant prank. Dad is gonna _hate_ him so much. Did he introduce himself with his full name like I told him? God, I wish I was there to see it all.“

„You're not mad that I'm faking a relationship with... with _him_?“

„What do you mean, fake?“ Keyleth got closer to the phone before Vax could reply. „You're not dating?“

„No, Keyleth, we're not. This is just for show for christmas.“

„But I thought – you two – this year...“ Poor Keyleth sounded even more confused than usual. „You've been going out for coffee so often – far more often than everyone else – and you brought him lunch to the garage every time I visited, and he's at your place all the time? Working with your car? Didn't he sleep over, like, 6 times last month?“

„On the couch, darling, cause it was late.“ Vex sounded less firm than she'd intended to. You never noticed just how blind you could be until someone even more dense than you pointed it out. Had Percy and she really managed to date for almost a year without both of them realising it?

* * *

 

„Everything alright with the two lovebirds?“ Devana looked at her, still from the couch, as Vex returned a few minutes later.

„They're wishing everyone a merry christmas. Seems like the hotel is already serving margharitas.“ She sat down next to Percy, close enough for her knee to be touching his, and did her best not to look at his face when he definitely noticed.

„Sounds like a fun way to celebrate.“ Devana was up now, clapping her hands together. „Would you two lovebirds mind helping me with lunch while Syldor and Velora clean up this mess?“

„Sure.“ Vex pulled Percy up on his feet with her, and since he didn't know his way around the house, it was simply easier to keep pulling him by his hand towards the kitchen, right?

Devana followed them with a sly smile.

 


	4. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

„We found another one!“ Velora hung around the doorframe before tiptoeing into the kitchen with a small box in her hands, clearly wrapped in the same colours as Percy's gifts. „Is this one a ring?“

„That is one I've forgotten.“ Percy took the box from her hands as Vex eyed him suspiciously. It was indeed the perfect shape for a ringbox. But he wouldn't – even with an already planned breakup, it was a step too far in their charade- Devana and she exchanged some almost nervous glances.

He turned to her and held out the gift as she put down the serving dish she'd been filling and took the box carefully.

„Darling, you really did well enough with the necklace and the book...“

„Well, this one was first, actually- I mean, I planned on this before I found the other things, and it wasn't exactly for christmas, I just didn't get a good chance to give it to you, you know, the right moment...“ He was stammering again, but it made her feel relieved. If it was from even before their deal, it certainly wasn't a ring. And it certainly wasn't anything to show off.

It was a proper gift then, she realised. Something he'd picked for her, as a friend – as maybe a little bit more than a friend, thinking back to what Keyleth had put into her mind.

It was a set of keys.

„Percy, if you got me a car, I will slap you for being insane. I'm serious.“

„Oh, um, it's- sort of.“ Now it was his turn to look around nervously. „It's for Animus. You know.“ She'd forgotten his oldtimer had a name by now, after he'd learned that she lovingly called her brown car 'the old broom'. „Because I know – I mean, we both know how often your car breaks, and, uhm, quite often it takes a while for me to fix it. And you need a car to get to your job. And elsewhere. So I figured it would be best if you could just take mine whenever you need it and not ask for a lift when I maybe haven't got the time. I know it's not really a gift, but... well it was an idea I had.“

Vex stared at the keys in her hand. People weren't allowed to touch, let alone drive Percy's car. Grog and Scanlan were actually banned to ride in it even as passengers, even when they weren't drunk, because of the many horrible things Percy had to clean out of the seats. Keyleth had jokingly asked if she could borrow it for a 'joyride' once, and it was the only real fight between the two of them that Vex could remember.

It wasn't just that Percy put a lot of care and love into his oldtimer – which he did, fixing it up from scraps to a well-oiled machine – it was that Percy didn't feel comfortable with anyone handling something that he was responsible for, she'd learned even without him telling. What if something went wrong? What if any of the parts he'd worked on malfunctioned? What if they made a mistake while driving – what if they crashed, just like on that one fateful snow day...

And here she was, a set of keys in her hand, allowed to take his car and drive it anywhere, whenever she wanted.

„Percy.“ She stammered now, before embracing him in the tightest hug she could manage, her face pushed against his chest to hide the new onset of tears.

„Just promise me you'll clean up anything Trinket leaves behind.“

„I promise, I promise I will take such good care of it, I will drive as careful as I can at all times, I promise.“ She mumbled. „I promise.“

„Good.“ She felt his head on hers, a soft kiss on top of her hair.

* * *

 

„I know we said we'd get ready to drive home after lunch, but would you mind another walk? I really miss the forest when we're back in the city...“ Vex handed Percy another plate to dry. They'd offered to clean up the dining room, mainly to get a welcome break from both Velora's endless energy and Syldor's constant disdainful commentary towards any topic they started.

„Sure. Maybe we can tire Trinket out enough so he'll sleep on the drive back.“

„We can certainly try.“

 

They headed for a different path than the evening before – mostly led by Trinket, whose energy level seemed to be at a constant high rivaling Velora's. Vex was quietly thankful that her little sister had quickly veto-ed Devana's offer to go along with them in favour of playing some more with her new toys. Keeping an eye on the both of them would've been quite a task, and she had other plans for this walk.

„You really didn't have to get me that jewelry set.“

„Nonsense.“ Percy was making a snowball for Trinket to catch. „Considering your father's 6 different annoyed comments during lunch about it, I'd say it was exactly the right thing to get.“

Vex watched him throw the snowball as high as possible – not too high for Trinket to go right after it and have the snow explode between his teeth, though, while he began making the next one.

„Ok, that's true. But... We can still return it, if you want, after this whole deal.“

„That seems to me rather against the general idea of a gift.“

„It's just, that, it must've been so expensive. You don't have to spend that much money on me.“

„I don't have to, no.“ The third snowball now, and Trinket was running in circles from excitement. „But I certainly can, if I want to.“

„....Do you want to?“

„Vex.“ Percy turned to her after the fourth snowball drove Trinket right into the beginning of the forest. „Please, get to the point you're trying to reach, because I don't get it. Do you not like the set? Because we can exchange it, if that's the thing. Vax said you'd like it, but even he's allowed a lapse in judgement sometimes.“

„No, I love it. It's perfect.“

„Then why are you trying to get rid of it?“

She stuffed her hands deeper into her pockets, fiddling with some small piece of scrap paper. She wasn't ready yet to spell it out for him, no matter how little he seemed to understand and how frustrating that was. „I'm not, I... I just want to make sure you didn't spend a lot of money on me out of, I don't know, pressure or feeling required to or anything.“

„I didn't.“ He shrugged, his hands equally deep in his pockets after playing with the snow. „I spent a lot of money on you because I wanted to, frankly. You know I don't mind using my absolutely-not-hard-earned money on any of the gang. Besides“, and he smiled at her now, the rare kind of smile she'd seen only a few times in the year she'd known him, the kind of smile she could never quite place a meaning on until now. „I could probably give you every cent I own as a gift and it still wouldn't be too much if it makes you happy.“

* * *

 

She wasn't sure how long they'd walked by now, or where exactly Trinket was leading them this time. All she knew was that her hands were beginning to get cold even inside her pockets, and her feet were by now snowsoaked.

She was just about to complain to Percy when she saw what Trinket was running towards and gasped.

„Oh, I didn't know that was still here!“

In front of them was one of the largest trees of the forest, and tied to one of its branches, an old swingset. Vex immediately ran towards it to shake off the snow while Percy caught up.

„Vax built this for us when we were, god, 11? We were probably a bit too old, but I loved it. He climbed all the way up to make it.“

„Sounds adorable, especially for him.“

„It was wonderful. Perfect to free your mind from studying back at the house.“ She smiled while pulling on the long rope. „Vax convinced me that if I managed to get as high as possible and jump off, I'd be able to fly for just a bit. Nearly broke my leg.“

 She was still looking up the ropes, her mind back in memories, when she saw out of the corner of her eye Percy watching her instead of the swing, with that smile back on his lips. She could feel her blush even through the cold on her face.

„You want to give it a try?“ A playful pat on the wooden swing and an inviting smile was enough to get herself under control again. Now it was his turn to get nervous.

„I don't really think it'll hold me. How old is it again?“

"Oh, come on. Vax used to stand on the side while I was sitting. If it can hold the both of us, it can hold you."

„I'm pretty sure I weigh a bit more than two pre-teen shorties like you.“

„For that insult alone, you'll have to get on if you want me to speak with you at all on the drive home.“ She pouted playfully and patted the seat again. Percy sighed, but took the last few steps and awkwardly tried to shift himself onto the child-sized swing. „See? It holds.“

„I'm afraid to move. I can hear it creaking.“

„Let's really test it, then.“ She didn't wait for a reply – it wouldn't be more than another stammering, anyway – and climbed up on his lap instead.

„See? Still holds.“ Her face was close enough to his to almost feel the heat on his cheeks.

„If we go tumbling down, I am blaming you. Just a warning.“

She put her arms around his shoulders and moved just enough to make them both swing, watching his hands tense around the ropes with a grin on her face.

„Don't be such a wuss, Percy. We'd land soft on the snow anyway.“

„I don't think you really understand the physical properties, such as density, of a small layer of snow, Vex.“

„Ooh, darling, charm me with your big words and science knowledge.“

„I'm trying to explain the dangers, not charm you.“

„Why not?“

She waited long enough for his stammering now, and it was as adorable as she expected, but she decided to put him out of his misery before he could think up a snarky reply.

 

The kiss was a short one, and definitely not as intense as some others she'd had – probably not even as intense as the one she'd planted on him on New Years the first time they met. Percy's lips were just as cold as hers from the walk, and she noticed his hesitation from being taken by surprise. Yet when she pulled away, she could feel her heart race like never before, and looked right at his completely red face – no paleness left anymore.

„And here I was worrying about whether or not I should ask you out on an actual date after this trip.“

Laughing felt more than relieving right now. „You've been worrying about that? Even after the past few days?“ She leaned her forehead against his – still warm from blushing all over. „You really need to learn how to read signals, darling.“

„You know me well enough by now to know that I'm disastrous at that.“

„Maybe I can help.“

Another kiss, and this one was definitely more. She felt Percy's hand move from the rope to her hip, pulling her even closer as he returned the kiss. Their lips were not nearly as cold anymore.

„I think I understood that signal right.“ He grinned, their foreheads still together. „However, I think we should head back to the house. Your nose is colder than Trinket's.“

„I forgot how cold it gets in the woods.“

He smirked. „I thought it didn't get nearly as cold as in Whitestone around here.“

She jumped off, making him swing wildly and grab onto the rope again.

„You can talk, with your big warm coat and toughened up from the North. I'm more delicately built.“

„Here.“ He was behind her faster than she expected. Vex felt a warmed coat around her right shoulder, and an even warmer body against her left. Percy tugged the blue fabric closer around both of them. „A big warm coat and a tough Northerner. For your delicate build.“

The way back to the guesthouse seemed far too short now.

* * *

 

Packing up and saying their good-byes went by in a rush, almost. Vex swore she saw Devana almost clap her hands when Percy jokingly told her „See you at easter, I suppose“, but then again she was a bit distracted by Velora jumping into her arms.

Percy's car was barely out of the long driveway when she leaned her head back and sighed.

„All in all, a surprisingly good trip back home for christmas.“

„It certainly made for some stories.“

„Oh no.“ She turned towards him. „Again, we are not telling anyone about this whole thing. It's bad enough that Vax and Keyleth know and will forever be teasing me about it.“

„So you're going to tell people you stole the necklace? Got it at the fleamarket? You're getting lost in your lies here.“

She hummed and sunk a bit lower in her seat. It didn't take long for the car to heat up with the three of them in it, and the warmth mixed with the steady sound of the engine made her almost sleepy. Trinket was already asleep on the backseat.

„I can wear it on New Year's Eve, and tell everyone you got it for me as an anniversary gift.“

„Then we're keeping up the timeline of the fake relationship? That's going to be confusing.“

„Actually.“ She almost giggled. „Keyleth at least has assumed we've been dating since last year anyway, on account of all the time we've spent together.“

There was a moment of silence as she watched the gears in Percy's head work while he went through his memories.

„I can see where she's coming from.“ was all he could muster.

„Me too. So we could just pretend we knew that we had a thing for each other all along instead of being blind as mice.“

„Fair enough.“

The snow-covered, winding country roads slowly turned into larger streets, growing endlessly long to become what she knew was a trip of several hours until they'd be back in their own town. A thought crept into her head.

„Once we get home, I can give you another gift.“ She watched as his eyebrow rise above his glasses again. God, was he bad at reading signals. „Well, it's more of an information rather than a thing.“

„And that information has to wait until we've arrived?“

„I wouldn't want to keep your focus away from driving, darling.“

He cocked his head to the side and shot her a glance. „I'm sure I can drive and listen to you at the same time. It's not that difficult.“

„Vax and Keyleth won't be back until after New Year's. So I've got the apartment all to myself.“

Another short moment of silence. Then Percy shifted into a higher gear to speed up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. A one shot that turned into 4 chapters out of nowhere, and done just in time for the new year so at least we're somewhat on the same timeline, even after christmas. :) Hope you enjoyed being along for the ride, and happy new year!

**Author's Note:**

> I present you: the most trope-filled thing I've written so far.  
>  
> 
> And obviously I'm quite late considering this all gets posted after christmas... :P well, happy belated christmas to anyone reading this!


End file.
